Goodbye Forever
by XxDark-maiden201xX
Summary: A random HitsugayaxOC ONESHOT I wrote when I was bored. R n R if you're interested. Warning: Some angst.


_Author's Note:_

_Hello there everyone. This is just a random HitsuOC story I came up with when I was bored and had nothing to do. So, I'm up in the middle of the night writing it xD I hope you enjoy! And please leave a review once you're done._

_Disclaimer: Toushirou, Kusaka and Shino Academy or anything related to Bleach, for that matter do not belong to me. I only own my OC- Rin Kannagi, since I am broke and she was the cheapest I could find xP_

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

"Hitsugaya Toushirou."

"Present."

"Kusaka Soujiro."

"Present."

"Kannagi Rin."

Silence greeted the teacher as he waited for the student to answer.

"Kannagi RIN!" He emphasized her first name angrily as I finally snapped out of her trance and answered hastily.

"Oh…um…a, P-Present." I said as the teacher continued the roll call after glaring at me for a full five seconds. You'd have thought that I had committed a major crime or something. I sighed at my own inattentiveness. It was my first day at Shino Academy and I had already gotten the teacher angry at me. This was not a good omen. Moreover I had landed the most unlucky partner. A white haired boy who was no taller than myself, and that wasn't saying much, since my height wasn't exactly very desirable…except to 8 year olds.

The boy, Hitsugaya Toushirou was his name- sat with a permanent scowl on his face, his arms crossed. He gave off the coldest aura I had ever seen making him a not so desirable table mate. I sighed again at my bad luck and sat staring off into space. I had been so excited to come to Shino Academy, the moment I had realized that she had strong reiatsu. Shinigamis were an extreme fascination to me and my goal in life was to become a Captain of the Gotei 13. It was far-fetched, I knew that, but hey, a girl can dream right?

"All right you amateurs, I want a pair of you out on center stage ready to combat. Who's going first?" The sudden harsh voice snapped me out of her reverie yet again and I stared at our sensei as he searched for a pair of students to torture.

"Hey, you over there. Opposite pair…get over here," he said harshly, motioning to someone in my row. Wait….was he calling _me?_ My seat did not wait for him to call twice and just moved ahead as I followed groaning internally. Bad luck just loved stalking me. And, opposite pair? Who refers to new students in that manner? But when I got a better look at my opponent, I could sort of get his point. I had black hair and brown eyes- a complete opposite of Hitsugaya Toushirou's silver disarray of hair and cold turquoise eyes, though I had to admit- they were the prettiest I had seen.

"Begin!" Sensei's voice rang out through the silenced room as Hitsugaya immediately charged at me.

I was surprised by his speed, no doubt, but managed to dodge his attacks. His tactics, accuracy and strategy were amazing as well and it was thoroughly surprising that he was a newbie like me. For the first five minutes, I could only dodge and run from him. But I can't say that I was exactly bad at combat, myself. I kept my eyes peeled and noticed his every move, finally deciding that his attacks were based mostly on brute force. At one point I went to a corner of the room and stood, pretending to be cornered. He came at me and swung his right leg toward me and I had to admit, it would have done me a great damage had I not prepared for it in time. I immediately pulled on his leg and he fell flat on his butt. As I was glowing in the hands of my first victory, I didn't notice his arm encircling my ankle, and the next thing I knew, my legs were being pulled out from under me and I was down on the ground as well.

For a second, all I could do was stare at him, as he stared back at me- not one emotion on each one of our faces. And then I couldn't help it- I started laughing. Toushirou was looking at me awkwardly but I could see a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth though he never really let it show. I could hear a few people applauding and we got up and returned to our seats after receiving a congratulatory pat from our impressed sensei.

"You're not bad….for some daydreaming weirdo that is," I turned around and saw Toushirou smirking at me and a smirk materialized on my own face.

"You're pretty good to," I said and added, "For a midget."

His eyebrows immediately pulled down as he glared at me, "Do _not _call me a midget. As if you're so much taller." He told me accusingly.

"Hey, it's fine for me to be a midget…I'm a girl." I grinned and chuckled as Hitsugaya looked away from me with an indignant 'hmph!'

Unfortunately, that was the only class me and Toushirou had together, so I could only see him in one class everyday but we never failed to greet each other during lunch or anywhere we met. A lot of the other students, including my friends, didn't want to go near him. They were obviously afraid because of that permanent scowl which I never did manage to rid him of. But it didn't bother me. Whenever we passed each other in hallways or in lunch, we would smirk at each other, him acknowledging my presence with a nod and the word, 'Wierdo' and me replying with 'Midget.' It was custom for us to act in this way and we never got tired of it.

As time passed by, Toushirou acquired a new friend, Kusaka Soujiro. He was funny, generous and one of a kind and often the three of us- me, Kusaka and Toushirou would wander around the Seireitei aimlessly, often visiting Toushirou's old friend Momo Hinamori. But the two boys had a friendship between which I could never stand. Sure, I was also their friend, but I had only one class with them so I was never as close with either as those two were with each other.

"Die you vile mindless heathen!" I cried as yet another hollow appeared before me.

"Must you use that lame line every time you kill a hollow?" Toushirou commented dryly from behind me as I heard Kusaka chuckle.

"No one told you to pay any mind to what I say, midget," I glared at him as the three of us went in for another attack. We were currently, all three, in a mission to kill the hollows in the World of the Living, as a school assignment. Behind us, a Senior Shinigami and his crew were keeping watch so that we wouldn't get into trouble.

"Soten ni zase, Hyourinmaru!" I heard both my friends yell in unison and watched as two Ice Dragons spurted out of both their swords, prepared to attack.

"Shouten sawa no Kouzui, Kuroishio!" I released my Zanpakuto's shikai along with theirs and controlled the moisture in the air, enabling it to encircle all the hollows as my two companions froze each of them before crushing them all in one blast.

We witnessed all the hollows crumble into small fragments of ice and slapped our hands to celebrate our victory. It had been only six months in Shino Academy and yet we were already in our Senior Year. However, our peace and joy was not to last for very long.

"Uh…umm…H-Hitsugaya-kun, I….I..a..m-made….this…f-for you," I watched as a Junior girl stuttered out the statement after attempting it thrice, and handed her box to Toushirou. She was looking downwards and her blonde hair covered her face which, I may add, must have been about a million shades of crimson.

"Uh…thanks…?" Toushirou's reply was more out of confusion than gratitude and I watched as the girl explained the circumstance to him.

"W-well, you see….today's…uh….Valentine's Day….in the Human world, so…I…uh, thought I'd make some…uh…ch-chocolate for you. Do you…um…m-mind if I uh…I, uh….feed…you one?" She made her request in such a soft voice, I had to strain my ears to hear it but that hadn't been such a good idea, since the moment I did, my heart gave a strange leap. Don't ask me why because I didn't know either. I watched as Toushirou, a little confused and slightly annoyed, opened his mouth and his _fan _popped a chocolate into his mouth before leaving with a gleeful look on her face as she squealed and gushed over him with her friends at the other end of the field where we were sitting. By all means, I should have been laughing at Toushirou but for some reason, I didn't feel up to it. I could only feel bitter over the girl and I definitely did not know why.

_Perhaps he is beginning to hold an 'appeal' for you._ Kuroishi suggested, mildly teasing.

_Eh…appeal?_ I asked, no idea what he was talking about.

_You're even denser than the boy, Mistress_, He said, exasperation colouring his tone, as he faded away.

_Hey! What's that supposed to mean? KUROISHI! _I could only call my Zanpakuto in vain.

"You're getting awfully popular among the girls, aren't you Toushirou?" Kusaka teased him, giving him a friendly thump on the back.

"Shut up!" Toushirou replied indignantly, "I don't see the point of celebrating this human festival any way." He said calmly. Over the years, he had lost his short tempered and angry demeanor and did most things rationally now. He was calm, collected and cool and a place for him had already been reserved at the Gotei 13 as soon as he left Shino Academy that year.

The two males seemed to have noticed my apparent lack in conversing at that point, since they both seemed to look at me in a weird way, and asked if I was okay to which my obvious reply was positive. Maybe it was just a co incidence or some accident, I said to myself. Oh, how wrong I was.

"Hey, Rin, you know Hitsugaya-san right?" My overly excited room-mate, Tsukino, asked me. I nodded, a bit cofused.

"You think you could introduce him to me? I mean, how can you stay around him and not be entranced?" She said to me, her eyes shining.

"Um….I don't know?" was my lame reply.

"I think Kusaka is a lot better though," Sachi mentioned from across the room.

"No seriously, have you seen just how _hot _he is?" She said dreamily as two of my other room mates joined her in debating between Kusaka's and Toushirou's _fine looks _as they put it. I could only sigh exasperatedly. This was like routine to them before going to bed. Bathe, brush and talk about Toushirou and Kusaka.

"Hey, I know! Let's play 20 questions!" Tsukino suggested suddenly, "And whoever wins gets to ask a personal question to the asker."

Before I could refuse, I was forced to play the game. And within ten minutes, Tsukino had effectively deciphered the word I had chosen. Curse me for bragging about my extreme love for cats.

"Soooooo, Rin…..ummmmm…." Tsukino thought loudly, apparently excited about asking me a question, "Do you like Toushirou or Kusaka?" She asked suddenly as all the girls sat still finally listening to my opinion since I had refused them so many times before.

"I wouldn't pick any one over the other. They're both my best friends," I stated simply, confused as to why they would listen with so much anticipation the answer to such a simple question.

"No, idiot!" Sachi hit me with a pillow, "She means _Like _like, as in, who do you have a crush on?"

"A…crush?" I asked, stuttering a little as the events of the day came back to me.

"I think it's Toushirou," Tsukino said." She's always red in the face like a tomato when she's around him."

All the girls grinned as they debated about my personal life. Before they could take this out of proportion, I 'd hit them all with pillows and left the room with whatever shred of dignity I had still retained, which, I am sad to say…was not very much at all.

"H-he died. I k-killed him," The horror on his face was evident as his hollow eyes stared back at me and he stumbled out of Central 46. No….that couldn't be it. He couldn't have been talking about Kusaka, could he? No, no of course not. Calm down Rin, I told myself as Toushirou barely made it outside before his knees gave out and he fell to the ground. I ran towards him and knelt down beside him.

"Y-you're…what are you…saying?" I whispered incoherently as the approaching tears were already choking me.

"Kusaka. H-he.." his voice gave out as he stared at me, sadness, horror and fright lining his every feature.

"Just for your Zanpakuto?" I said, more to myself than to him as the tears began to run freely. I felt someone's arms around me and I let them stay there, as I cried my heart out on Toushirou's shoulder.

I opened my eyes as the overly bright sun illuminated the field and blinded me.

_That was a nice trip down memory lane, Mistress_, Kuroishi greeted me back into reality as I agreed with him. Memories. They would be the only thing that I would have after that day. Only fragments of the moments that I had passed while in the Soul Society.

"Why did you call me? It had better be good. I have to go back and finish that lazy Matsumoto's paperwork," A thoroughly annoyed voice greeted me and I looked back to reveal Toushirou Hitsugaya- my closest friend in the Soul Society.

"You work too hard Shiro-chan," I grinned as he frowned at the nickname.

"Don't you have any work to do? Or are you as lazy a Lieutenant to Kaname as Matsumoto is to me?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at me.

I grinned at him before answering, "Kaname-taichou gave me the day off. It _is _my last day here, after all," I said, as I watched the effect of my words sink in.

"_What _are you talking about exactly, Rin?" he asked, still looking angry.

"I've been assigned to a district in North Japan, permanently. So…it's sort of like my last day," I grinned sheepishly.

His expression changed from shock to anger within a matter of five minutes. "So why did you tell me after so long?" He asked, anger hinted in his voice.

"Um….I don't know?" I answered in the same lame way I had on that fateful night we played 20 questions. The thought almost made me chuckle.

"You shouldn't have bothered telling me in the first place," He said sarcastically, crossing his arms.

"Oh, come on Toushirou. No one was supposed to know in the first place." I said, poking him in the ribs. But before I could comprehend what was going on, he had pulled my arm and I fell onto him. His arms were around me and my hands were shaking at the sudden impact of the incident. My brain could not cope with so much all at once and I was still in shock. He murmured something unintelligible in my ear and I gave a small smile before answering.

"I'll miss you too, Toushirou." I said and we stayed quietly like that for a while before pulling away.

The next day, before I left, he was there at the my house bright and early, ready to greet me off. And after that, my heart felt lighthearted. I could see him when I gave my reports; maybe not as often as I used to but that didn't mean that I'd forget him. I hadn't exactly told him what had meant to that day. But I would….one day.

_Won't you miss seeing him all the time, Mistress?_

_Of course I will, Kuroishi. But Goobyes don't have to be forever._ I smiled at my own philosophy. Yes, It was true. I would meet Toushirou Hitsugaya again.

*Toushirou's POV*

The fact that the mission was to be kept secret, did appear suspicious to me. Shinigamis were always being assigned to towns so why did Rin's one have to be kept such a secret? At the time, I didn't pay any mind to the fact, though it had occurred to me. But later I found out the truth.

Two months after, she was assigned there, she died. There was a battle going on, between Shinigami and Hollows and she died trying to protect a human child. There were so many things we hadn't done yet….so many things I wanted to show her, to tell her. But as I stand before her gravestone now, all I can think of are two words.

_Goodbye…forever._

_=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=_

_Author's Note:_

_So? What did you think? I tried to keep it as sweet as possible. If you're wondering about the timeline of the story, it occurs before the actual Bleach- before Rukia ever ever meets Ichigo. Anyways, I hope you guys liked it. Constructive criticism, suggestions, praises (if any were so awesome =P) can be left in the form of a review. So…_

_ALL HAIL ZE MIGHTY BUTTON! CLICK IT OR A GREAT CURSE SHALL BEFALL YOU!_

_V_

_V_

_V_


End file.
